


【冢不二】偷得浮生半日闲

by Chuangchuang



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:35:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22710103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chuangchuang/pseuds/Chuangchuang
Relationships: Fuji Shuusuke/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Kudos: 10





	【冢不二】偷得浮生半日闲

偷得浮生半日闲

不二周助是何人？   
青春学园名声在外响当当的天才。   
天才也是人，所以不二也有犯困想要偷懒的时候。 

比如今天，七天一轮回的星期日。阳光明媚，春暖花香，正是绝佳的睡懒觉的好天气。却偏偏一大早就被一座不解风情的冰山给吵醒。

遭到如此对待的可不只是不二一个。

除了有早睡早起优良习惯的大石、天不亮就起来帮父亲打理店铺的河村还有热爱晨运的海堂和乾，其他人都是早上被手塚的电话叫起来的，冷不防在电话里听到手塚冷冰冰的声音，比什么闹钟都要好使。于是一个小时之后，一群无精打采、蔫了吧唧的男孩子们就出现在青学校门口。

哪个天杀的约在周日和千叶的六角中进行网球集训！   
数道哀怨的目光射向手塚，又被冰山光可鉴人的表面一一反射回来，顿时清醒大半。   
除了某只爱睡懒觉的小熊，此时正窝在手塚怀里睡得人事不省。

冰山？在不二面前不存在的。

这天不二着实困得紧。   
昨天晚上，难得裕太周末回家过夜，当哥哥的兴奋得团团转，缠着弟弟一直聊到凌晨三点多钟，最后被实在困极了的裕太赶回自己房间。   
因为太过高兴而完全忘了明天还要集训这回事的某只心满意足地打算在被窝里滚上一天，入睡前的好心情也带来了美梦。

梦中裕太变成了小时候被他捧在手里玩的小娃娃，胖乎乎的小手拽着他的衣角奶声奶气地叫“哥——哥——”   
突然，甜蜜蜜的奶音变成了刺耳的电话铃，小裕太可爱的脸就像水彩画溶在水中一般洇开，从水里浮现的却是某部长那张死板缺乏表情的脸。

——不要冰山，还我裕太！

不二哀叫，翻过身子把头蒙在被窝里，但依旧抵挡不了魔音穿耳。   
电话铃声锲而不舍地响了又响，不二的美梦被敲个粉碎，脑海里晃过的最后一幕是手塚一本正经地对他说“不要大意”。

“喂！”不二怒气冲冲，心里把电话那头扰人清梦的家伙诅咒一万遍。   
“不二吗？我是手塚。今天跟六角中集训，一小时后青学门口集合。稍后见。” 

听着电话里传来的“嘟……嘟……”的忙音，不二笑得极其灿烂。   
忙着打电话给桃城的手冢突然觉得浑身发冷。 

不情愿地起了床，洗脸漱口吃早餐，裕太担心地看着哥哥以梦游般的状态摇摇晃晃出了家门。   
“老哥，你这样不会出什么问题吧？”   
裕太认真地考虑要不要送大哥去学校。   
不二隐约听到弟弟对他说话，回过头苍白无力地一笑：“我没事……谢谢裕太的关心呢。”   
小孩儿顿时闹了个大红脸：“谁、谁要关心你了！”   
刚反应过来老哥的状况不太对劲儿，睁眼一看，不二已经“飘”得不见踪影了。 

手冢很没辄。   
刚准备出门，就接到不二裕太心急火燎打来的电话。才知道不二早上没睡醒，又是一个人去学校，裕太担心哥哥可能会发生意外。

虽然心知肚明不二也这么大的人了，能好好照顾自己，但手塚还是抑制不住担忧冲出家门。   
没走多远，就在自己家和不二家的分岔路口遇到了那个睡眼惺忪的人。

“不二？”

见到不二完好无损，手塚松了口气。

不过走近了看，不二的表情似乎有些不大对劲。明明是困得眼睛都快睁不开，但在手塚走来时却非常努力地企图用凶狠的眼神瞪人。  
那眼神好像失去了焦距，迷迷糊糊不知望向哪处。 

手塚起了玩心，伸出一只手在不二面前晃了晃，差点被某只一口咬下。   
化身成杀人熊的不二表情哀怨，以八爪鱼的姿势攀上手冢的身体，隔着衣服用尖尖的牙齿啃他。   
嘴里发出低低的呜咽：“手塚最坏了……不让人睡好觉……”

不二，不要乱说啊，会被误会的……

大好的春日早晨，手塚同学站在路口，穿着整齐，背挂网球袋，身上却挂着一只疑似熊类的生物，嘴角抽搐，满头黑线。 

算了，被误会就被误会吧，反正离事实也没有差多远。

手塚摸了摸近在眼前的柔软的栗色头毛，双手稍微一使力，把不二整个人横抱了起来。

“在路上再睡会儿吧。”

手塚就这样一路明目张胆地抱着不二来到学校。

本来精神不振的众人一看这架势顿时都打了鸡血，纷纷投来八卦的目光。

一大早就撒糖，这还是他们的冰山部长吗？

“大巴什么时候到？”  
手塚见正选都人齐了，对大家的八卦视线恍若未见，淡定地询问大石。

“马上，还有三分钟。”

不二依然没有清醒过来，乖乖趴在手塚胸前睡了个天昏地暗。平时难得见到温文尔雅的青学天才腻人无害的一面，更难得见到以冷酷闻名的手塚温情脉脉的一面，乾某人立刻埋头奋笔疾书，其他人转过头佯装从不同角度欣赏天上的云彩，实际上眼角的余光不住地偷偷往这边瞟。

——早知道手塚部长和不二前辈关系不一般，却没想到是这样的关系呢。

没过多久，六角中派来接送他们的大巴准时抵达，佐伯虎次郎同学从车上走下来，银发和笑脸在阳光下一样地熠熠生辉。

他第一眼就看到了窝在手塚怀里呼呼大睡的幼驯染。

“不二这是……”小老虎小心翼翼地发问，困惑地看向手塚。 

手塚圈在不二腰上的手紧了紧，神态自如：“不二昨晚没睡好，今天起得又太早，我照看一下。”

喔呦呦……  
大家忍不住在心里起哄。

嘴里说着如此暧昧的话，手冢同学却脸不红心不跳，就跟罚人跑圈一样说得气势十足理直气壮。   
没想到你竟是这样的手塚。

佐伯这次来接他们到集训目的地并兼任千叶游玩导游，自然也有私心想利用集训的短暂时间跟不二叙叙旧。   
然而叙旧的想法因某熊的睡眠不足而泡了汤。上了车后某熊倒是很乖地松开了利爪，全然不顾脸色阴沉的饲主绻起身子窝在座椅上继续睡得不醒人事。

嘿嘿干笑两声，佐伯顶着巨大的压力走到风暴中心。

“手塚君，我能不能坐你旁边？”

说是旁边，实际上隔了一条走廊。手塚点头，佐伯松了口气坐下了。  
葵小部长毕竟是一年级，跟强大的手塚部长对接稍显稚嫩。于是佐伯同学被隆重推出，除了在网球实力上存在着那么——远的差距外，两人无论是相貌还是人气（对本校女生的吸引）上尚算平分秋色。

“那个，手塚君……”佐伯很郁闷，为什么都是三年级，却总有一种想叫手冢“学长”的冲动，并伴随一种本能的敬畏感。   
手塚淡定开口：“我们来商量一下集训的安排。”  
“啊？啊！好的。”佐伯总算想起了自己的来意，掏出记事本，和手塚讨论了起来。

车子一路颠簸，不二的睡姿也在不断调整，栗发脑袋抵在硬邦邦的车窗上，随着车子起伏一下下碰撞着玻璃。

手塚本来专心在跟佐伯讨论，突然眉头一皱，干脆地伸手一揽，让不二靠在自己的大腿上。

某熊扭动了一下，总算安安稳稳地睡着了。

佐伯在旁边看得感慨万千：不愧是手塚国光，自己的幼驯染看着温柔，但他很了解不二杀人熊的本质，竟然被治得服服帖帖…… 

几小时车程后，终于到了目的地。   
集训地点在他们没来过的另一片海滩边上，一座私人和式住宅内。这座房子原本是佐伯母亲的嫁妆，佐伯小时候就住在这儿，后来长大了，就搬到市中心的地方去了。房子由老管家打理着，这么些年也没荒废。 

车子停下来的时候，不二终于醒了，他揉着眼睛看向窗外，只见碧蓝的大海，海鸥的翅膀低低掠过海面，浪花卷着白沫拍打沙滩，金黄色的海岸线延伸到很远。   
不二瞬间瞪大眼睛，脸上露出欣喜之色。 

佐伯侧过头，笑眯眯地对不二说：“怎么样，对这个地方怀念吧。” 

“好久没来这里了。”

不二靠在玻璃上，贪婪地看着窗外熟悉的景色，蓝色的眸里仿佛也装进一片海洋。  
这同样也是不二小时候住过的地方。

他的家原本在佐伯家不到一百米处的一所大房子里，院子种了很多红蔷薇，但是自他们搬去东京，那栋房子也被拆了，被政府改建成海滨绿化带。

六角中学的人都已经在这里等候多时，他们布置好房间和榻榻米，甚至也准备了一些海产欢迎远道而来的客人。   
青学和六角的正选们各占一间大房间。接下来的事情就是分配床铺。菊丸强烈要求要睡不二隔壁，八卦的乾想从天才的梦中探知梦寐以求的数据，越前嫌其他人吵还想蹭着不二睡，大家七嘴八舌吵吵闹闹，当与六角沟通完毕的手塚回来，冷冷地目光四下环绕一周，众人就立刻自动自觉地为手塚留出了不二身边的位置。

清醒了的不二对手塚微笑，笑得后者心里发毛。

但是手塚自有捋顺熊毛的方式，他温柔地摸了摸不二的发顶，立刻，微笑的杀人熊就变成了一只抱着蜜罐的小熊，甜笑着坐到了饲主的身边。

就算是要集训，星期天，毕竟也还是星期天。   
训练了一整个下午，终于到了休息时间。

有那群吵吵闹闹的家伙在，不二中午也没有睡好。

熊爪刨呀刨，扒呀扒，想找一个合适的睡懒觉的地方。 

功夫不负有心人，在远离众人的地方，不二找到了一棵郁郁葱葱枝繁叶茂的大树。  
这春日的暖阳实在是舒服，和风吹在人的脸上也很惬意。不二深深呼吸了一口千叶特有的搀杂了大海与礁石味道的新鲜空气：这样美好的日子里，用来打网球实在是太浪费了。   
树下柔软的青草是一张天然的床铺，不二刚躺上，就不可自拔地陷入了睡梦中去。 

毕竟是童年居住过的地方么，连梦也充满了怀念的味道。   
千叶的沙滩，有两个小小的孩子在砌城堡。   
裕太小时候有些儿笨，说话结巴，但是他的城堡永远砌得比不二的要好。   
不二看着自己刚刚的心血之作被海浪冲垮，小小的脸皱了起来，一副要哭出来的表情。   
其实有时候，天才也是很笨的。   
难过地一屁股坐在地上，大大的蓝眼睛委屈地盯着不断舔吻他脚趾的海浪，细腻的沙子从脚下陷落，两条细细白白的小腿在阳光底下明晃晃的一片。

突然感觉到有股轻微的力道在拉扯着他的衣服，扭头看去，是裕太。   
裕太拉着哥哥的手，跑到自己的城堡面前，话也说不好，有时候会咬到自己的舌头，但还是，非常非常诚恳地，对哥哥说：“哥——哥，我的、这个送你。”   
呀，小时候的裕太，真是怎么想怎么可爱。   
不二很高兴地笑起来，裕太疼哥哥呢。单薄的小身体靠上去抱住弟弟的，小小的兄长弯起眼睛，用清脆甜美的童声说：“哥哥，最最喜欢裕太了！” 

最最喜欢裕太了呢。   
不二轻哼出声，脸上的笑意也由衷地透露出来。   
然后他感觉到有一只手在他脸上轻轻摩挲，温柔得像抚摸一件易碎品。沿着温润如玉的前额，划过肌肤细腻的脸颊，到饱满红润的嘴唇。   
带了些疼惜和宠溺的抚触，脸上仿佛掠过一道温暖的鼻息，在梦中感觉如此鲜明。

困惑地睁开眼睛，意外地看到一张超大的俊颜。   
某人的唇离某人的额头只有零点几英寸。   
不二受惊，瞬间屏住了呼吸。   
准备偷香的手冢同学也很意外不二会在这个时候突然醒来，但是这位淡定得多，继续前一秒的动作，把一个吻温柔地印在某熊的前额上。   
“醒了？”一改往日冷冰冰的语调，手冢的语气温柔得让不二以为自己还在做梦。 

嗯，一定是在做梦。   
不二无辜地睁大眼睛，而后又紧紧地闭上。   
只有在梦中，才会见到这么奇怪的手冢。 

手冢叹气，抱起不二的上半身，轻轻地拍打他的脸：“不二，醒醒，你没在做梦。”   
总算等到某只紧闭的眼睛缓缓睁开，确信自己清醒着的不二迷茫地看向手塚：“不是我做梦，莫非是你的梦？我怎么跑到你梦里面去了？”  
嗯，我们更加肯定，有时候，天才犯起迷糊，是真的可以很笨的。   
聪明的人犯迷糊，总要比迷糊的人犯聪明要可爱得多。   
对着这样的不二，手塚只能无语。 

接下来的事情怎么样了呢？ 

我没有看到。   
但沙沙作响的树叶看到了，从叶缝间泄露的细碎阳光看到了，树洞中悄悄探出头的小松鼠看到了，提着裙摆悄悄走过的时间也看到了。   
手冢把不二的头放在自己的腿上，露出只属于那一个人的笑容：“睡吧。”   
于是不二乖乖地闭上眼睛。过了一阵，他微微地拨开一点眼皮，看到那个冷静的人背靠着树干，眼皮垂下，胸口随着轻微的吐息起伏，睡得香甜。   
原来想偷得浮生半日闲的，不仅仅只有他啊。

“最最喜欢裕太，但最最最喜欢手塚了。”

想到这里，不二轻轻地，轻轻地，微笑了。 

——END——


End file.
